Halloween Special 2: Experimentation
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Dark is thrown into the Soul Eater world for his next sexual adventure with the great Doctor Stein! (Yaoi, Lemon)


Dark was sitting back at his hideout with Newton, grinning like a madman.

"NEWTON ITS ONLY 8 DAYS AWAY!" he screamed.

Newton at this point was eye twitching. He was so tired of hearing about this.

"Ohhhh I need to do someone else who else ohhh I don't have any ideas…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK MAN, LET ME GO PLUNGE WITHOUT HAVING TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR IMPRECISE HOLIDAY!" Newton roared and threw Dark through a portal.

Dark stumbled out into a street and looked around. After looking around a bit he found out he was on the front steps of the DWMA, or the Death Weapon Meister Academy, in the dead of night. He was in the Soul Eater universe.

Dark groaned as he sat up.

"Uhhnnn… damn it Newton… what am I supposed to do h-" before he could finish his thought the dimension traveler was surrounded by guards.

"What are you doing here?! You are not a registered student!" the biggest one said.

"We should take him to Professor Stein. He'll know what to do." another muttered.

"Good idea man. Let's go." the big one said in agreement, and before Dark could protest one had smashed him in the back of the head with their gun.

The picked him up, and carried him toward the instructor's office.

Meanwhile in his office, Stein was working late on grading students papers. He rolled his eyes as he gave Death the Kid an F. The poor fool couldn't concentrate on his work when he was too busy making sure his name looked like it had been printed off a computer.

He began to write a note that read "talk to Death about his son's OCD". He finished the note and turned back to the page to give Maka an A when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in…" he groaned.

In came 2 guards, carrying someone in all black with a hood and a mask, but the mask was strange. It was red and had a big smile, and 2 big empty eyes. The mouth and eyes were both covered with mesh and were black.

"Who is this?" Stein asked.

"We don't know sir. We found him on the front steps. He isn't from the school, we don't know who or what he is. We didn't want to remove the mask in case it was dangerous." The bigger one replied.

"Well you're dismissed, continue guarding. I'll run some tests on him." Stein said and they laid him on the examination table as they walked out.

The doctor slowly lifted and removed the mask, to look at the face underneath. He saw 2 shut eyes, brown hair that hung across them, pink lips, and a boyish face. It was a teenager. What would a teen be doing here that wasn't in the school program?

Stein shrugged and continued his exam. He slowly zipped down the hoodie and saw a smooth thin belly, defined with muscular abs that were there, but not very noticeable. He dared to touch the skin, and found it to be smooth.

He turned the crank on the side of his head, and continued to examine. As much as it made him feel weird, he pulled away the teen's pants and underwear. Again everything was as it should be, the only thing that was out of place was his cock. It was 6 ½ inches long and very hard.

Stein heard the boy moan something and realized he must have been having a sexual dream. Stein smiled slightly and got a devilish thought. Slowly, he let his hand climb up the boy's leg. He went up to his member and ran his hands through a small wiry bush of hair right above it, feeling the stiffness of his erection. It was so cute…

"No no…" he mumbled, this was wrong… he shouldn't.

Stein gulped. He needed to ask first. Slowly he shook the boy. Gently his eyes fluttered open, a dark brown, Stein noticed, and then he jumped and covered himself, sitting up on the cold steel of the table.

Dark awoke with a start, staring at the man in front of him, who was blushing and covered with stitches. He threw his hands over his exposed erection as he blushed 100 shades of red.

"Where am I!? Why am I naked?!" he yelped in a scared voice.

Stein rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

"I was testing you in case you were some kind of enemy… you seem to check out though. I'm doctor Franken Stein, but you can call me Stein. Nice to meet you." the doctor replied.

Dark bit his lip, "My name is Dark…" the doctor was very handsome for sure… that grey hair, the glasses, his voice, and his slender form.

"Why were you touching me…?" Dark asked.

"I thought you were cute…" Stein said looking away in shame.

To the doctor's great surprise, he looked up to see the boy laid back on the metal table, legs spread. His hands rested on his knees which were pulled to either side of him, and he looked at Stien with a mischievous expression on his face, grinning slightly.

"Well then good doctor, I don't see any problem in letting you have your fun with me, I also thing you look rather fetching, especially in that lab coat." Dark said.

"Well… if you insist." Stein said, as he felt a stiff uncomfortable bulge rise in his pants.

He walked over to his new partner and moved to take his Labcoat off, but Dark caught his hand.

"Allow me…" he said.

Slowly, the boy slipped off Stein's lab coat, and then moved to his undershirt. He pulled it off to lick his lips at the strong sexy abs it hid, that had a small collection of white hairs. His arms had a much thinner coat of body hair, and were strong and sleek.

"You work out?" he asked.

Stein thought about all the demons he had killed. "I suppose you could call it a work out…"

Dark moved to his pants, slipping them down and rubbing the lump in his underwear which made Stein gasp softly.

"A-Ah!"

"Mmmm… so you've gotten hard already…?"

Stein nodded and the boy took off his underwear, letting his 8 inches spring free. It was covered in in stitches like the rest of him, which made the younger male roll his eyes. Slowly, Dark licked its tip, letting his tongue explore the soft sensitive flesh, which twitched with need.

"Nnnnahh… mmm…"

"Ohhh D-Dark… f-fuck…" Stein groaned, moving his hands to push his cock into the boy's mouth, making him yelp.

"Mmm!" he started to suck, bobbing his head and earning many soft gasps.

By this time the doctor was drawing short shallow breaths, gasping as the young man below him gave him one of the best blowjobs of his life. He couldn't believe how good he was. Every movement of his tongue was perfect and gentle, giving him so much pleasure.

Stein was no stranger to having a mouth around his cock. He never asked for it himself, but sometimes a certain desperate student would come in and do something shameful. He would rarely improve their grade though, basically to teach them a lesson.

Stein adjusted the screw in his head and moaned as an orgasm welled up in his cock. He had been sure to adjust the nerves on his member to be more sensitive than anything else. That way, his orgasms felt amazing.

"AHH YES YES I'M C-CUMMING!" Stein roared, and came in Dark's mouth.

This time it felt like his entire cock was melting, as he shot load after load of cum down the boy's throat, watching in amusement as his eyes went wide and warm seed dripped down his chin.

Eventually Stein stopped and Dark pulled off, gagging as a puddle formed under him.

"Ahhhgghh…" the dimension traveler groaned. "You n-nearly drowned me…" he said with a smirk.

"S-Sorry…" the doctor replied, his voice still a little shaky.

"Its ok… but now I'd like you to do something for me." Dark said with a smirk.

"Of course." Stein replied with a smile.

"You're gonna let me be on top…" he hissed.

Stein blushed a little. He had never been fucked before… he had always been the one doing it. He knew it would hurt, but at the same time, he knew from the few boy students that had gone that far for him, it would feel absolutely amazingly good.

Stein nodded and slowly bent over the table.

"You ready…?" Dark whispered in his ear.

"Yea…" the mad scientist replied, gritting his teeth.

Slowly, something hot and stiff began to prod at his tight hole. Then it entered. It did hurt, but at the same time it felt good… something inside of him, especially so hot and throbbing, felt so pleasurable, Stein could hardly believe it.

"Ahhh g-god!" he moaned, shuddering. "It f-feels really good!"

"I thought it might." Dark replied, as he pressed deeper.

Soon, his entire cock was inside, and Stein was panting like he had run a marathon. His heart was pounding, because he felt something that was completely foreign to him. He was nervous. He wasn't used to this, and it felt strange. It felt good, very good, but it was also so, so strange. He decided to take it like an experiment, just like he did with everything else, calming himself.

"Go." he told Dark.

Dark began to gently push his cock in and out of the instructor. If getting penetrated was good, getting fucked was better. It felt so good, and Stein began to move along with his thrusts. Going slowly and gently, they gradually picked up speed.

Dark's cock was deep inside, and as he pressed deeper, it hit Stein's prostate, and that bundle of nerves wasn't like putting gas on a flame, it was like putting napalm on it.

"AHHHHHHHH GOD YEA RIGHT THERE HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!" he screamed.

Dark was rather taken aback, but did as he was told and hit it again, with greater force, earning another scream of absolute ecstacy from the man he was making love to. Stein was beside himself with the pleasure. He couldn't think of anything but more, he wanted more, he wanted climax.

Dark was in pretty much the same state of mind. His cock was throbbing with the need to cum. He wouldn't be able to hold it in for a minute longer.

"S-Stein I'm g-going to…" he gasped.

"AHHHGGGG FUCK, IN ME! CUM IN ME!" he roared.

Dark gripped Stein's shoulders and thrust faster and faster, driving Stein to his limit.

Cum sprayed out of the doctor's member as he climaxed all over the table and floor.

"AHHHHHH AHHHH YEA YEA YEA AHHHHHHHH!"

The feeling of Stein's tight ass clenching down on Dark's already pent up cock over and over was far too much to take, and he let his load free. Cum filled Stein's insides and made the mad scientist groan as his own orgasm drew to a close.

After a few minutes of sitting there panting, Dark pulled out with a small "pop" sound.

Stein's ass dripped cum down his thighs and made him blush again.

"W-Wow… that was… wow…" the doctor said, weakly picking up his clothes as Dark picked up his.

"One more thing…" Dark said.

"Wh-" Stein was caught off guard as the boy's lips hit his and they began to make out.

He didn't resist, just went along with it, dancing his tongue against Dark's and rubbing down his naked back with his strong hands. Slowly they broke the kiss, both of them with flushed faces.

"I'll be going now…" Dark said, putting on his clothes and making for the door.

"W-Wait…" Stein stuttered.

"What is it?" the interdemensional traveler asked.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight?" Stein asked, adjusting his screw.

"That sounds lovely." Dark replied with a smile, taking the man's hand.


End file.
